The Wandering Fairy
by SilentVex
Summary: From out of a blizzard in the dark of night comes a wandering fairy looking for a place to rest.


**Author's notes: Hey guys, SilentVex here with my final upload for this month!  
**

**There's something that really annoys me with fiction in general and I'm going to talk at you for a couple of lines here so skip ahead if you want. In fiction, things happen, right? Well, I spend hours, literally, trying to organize these events in my mind so I can have an idea of what time of year it is, how long between each event, how old every character is at certain times, what year it is etc. Maybe I'm just OCD over detail but I just can't help it. This makes it quite annoying for me when writing because I want everything to be set just right and that is a real pain in the ass when I don't have a timeline for the show.**

**Why am I wasting your time with this? Simple: because Fairy Tail is one of the few shows out there where I've been able to find a legitimate time line with dates, when the characters were born, important details and so on. This... this just makes my love for it enlarge by the scale factor of holy shit! **

**Anyway, with that done, let's get this show on the road! I'm not gonna say anything about reviews because all you wonderful people know what to do already, right? *Hopeful smile* ...right? *Tumbleweed blows by***

**-Vex out!**

* * *

**The Wandering Fairy**

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the lone wanderer entered the town. The past couple of hours had been a fierce battle between he and the blizzard that had swept in unexpectedly. The north-western lands of Fiore were no strangers to these conditions given that summer was the only time the weather was guaranteed to be 'nice'.

The town that he had just arrived at was one of a series located along the north-west coast. To the western end of this collection lived honest, hard-working traders who would deliver their wares across the world by sea. The further north you went the less these qualities were seen as pirate dens were more and more common. Also, it was in this area that certain dark guilds were thought to be operating from. The only reason that the scoundrels hadn't encroached upon the neighbouring towns yet was thanks to the efforts of the legal guilds, like Mermaid Heel, that worked to protect them.

What type of town had the traveller turned up? Well let's just say he wasn't expecting a warm welcome, but it was by no means the worst around.

He entered the first inn he came across; warmth smothering him the moment he opened the door. Inside it was loud with the laughter of drunken patrons of the bar and the crackling of the large fire which produced that oh-so-sweet warmth. The traveller sat at the bar as he waited for the barman to get round to him, which didn't take long.

''Dang, lookin' at you people would think there's a blizzard or somethin'.'' He laughed at his poor joke made in reference to the traveller's snow-covered hooded cloak. ''So what can I do for you?''

''You got any rooms available?'' he asked.

''Sure do, lemmie just send someone to get you a room key,'' he replied, calling a barmaid to go find said object. ''With people around here, can't be too sure you know?'' With that he walked off to see to some other customers.

''Hey pal, you know whose seat yer sitting in?'' came a voice from behind. Standing there were three men grinning cockily and clearly drunk.

''Do I really care?'' he responded wearily. After a long day, having to deal with people like these wasn't at the top of his list of things to do – it didn't even make the cut.

''You should, that's the boss' seat,'' the second guy said.

The man stood in the middle of the two had his arms crossed, probably thinking that that would make him look more intimidating. ''Yeah that's right, but don't worry, I'm a forgiving man. Just pay for a round and I'll let you off the hook this time.''

''Here's your key!'' A small tap signalled it being put on the counter as the barmaid smiled apologetically; these guys were regulars it seemed. ''That'll be 500 jewels plus 100 deposit.''

From under his cloak he pulled out a pile of notes and placed them on the table as he scooped up the key and walked to the stairwell.

''Hey, don't you walk away from me!'' The boss yelled, but the traveller kept walking.

''Excuse me sir. You've given me way too much here.''

He turned and gave the barmaid a tired look. ''No I haven't.''

''I'm sorry but you have.'' Just by looking at it anyone could see that she was telling the truth.

''The extra will cover the repairs.''

''What re-'' Before she could finish asking her question, he dashed forward faster than any of the drunk trio could follow and punched the leader in the face. The hit was so strong that it shot him straight into a wall, leaving a massive imprint upon impact.

''You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!'' one of the two remaining men shouted, but before either could do anything, they were sent flying and crashed into tables which shattered under the force.

The traveller pulled down his hood revealing his face for the first time. The most noticeable thing about him other than is bright yellow spiked hair was a large, lightning shaped scar that ran over his right eye. He looked at the woman.

''Those repairs.'' Laxus Drayar said.

He turned to go to his room but stopped. ''Oh, almost forgot.'' He picked up the stool on which he had been sitting and tossed it at the man who thought he could take advantage of someone who was travelling alone. ''Here's your seat. Thanks for letting me use it.''

He left the room to cheers from the remaining patrons who had been watching the show.

The room that he had rented was small and plain, with little much else in it other than a bed and a bathroom and that suited Laxus just fine. Locking the door, he she his heavy cloak and threw himself onto the bed, too tired to waste any more time.

He just lay there, staring up at the dark ceiling, thinking. 'Has it really been a month already?'

He had no more time to contemplate his recent activities as the allure of sleep became too great to resist any longer.

_**-Dream Begin-**_

_'Here again...'_

_Ever since he began his travels Laxus had found himself replaying recent events in his mind while he slept; he could see himself from another person's perspective and he could see others from a whole new point of view._

_Laxus was standing off to one side like a ghost as he watched the scene in front of him play out. He was in Fairy Tail's infirmary where all but one of the beds were unoccupied. It was about a month ago when this had happened, at the time of the Magnolia's Harvest Festival._

_''Laxus, what you have done it inexcusable. You have betrayed the trust of Fairy Tail and placed the lives of your fellow guild members in danger. You leave me with no other option...'' It wasn't the first time he had watched this scene before in his dreams yet the words his Grandfather spoke were just as powerful as when first he heard them._

_''Laxus... you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail!''_

_It was the only thing that could be done given the circumstances. ''I understand,'' Dream-Laxus said. Makarov turned away from his grandson at stared out the window. ''Thanks for everything Grandpa.''_

_''Just go!'' the old man ordered, tears cascading down his face..._

_The scene changed and Laxus found himself standing in the South Gate Park where he was saying his farewells to the Thunder God Tribe whom he had spent the last few years working with._

_''This isn't fair! We're just as guilty as you so why is it only you who's being forced to leave?''_

_''The master can't seriously expect us to stay here without you.''_

_''Let's go see Natsu and Gray. The master would listen to them right?''_

_''That's enough you guys. If Gramps says that you're not guilty then you're not guilty.''_

_''Well if you're not staying then we're not either,'' Freed announced, to which Bickslow and Evergreen nodded in agreement. Dream-Laxus just shook his head and smiled._

_''No you're not. Besides, you guys are way more attached to this guild than I ever was.'' Such a blatant lie but his point was made, the trio knew that this was goodbye. ''Well, I'll see you guys later...''_

_The scene morphed once again. This time it was the evening of the Fantasia Parade. From the shadows of an alley Laxus watched as the members of Fairy Tail put on an incredible show for the thousands of people that had turned up for the festival. Everyone was putting their talents to use as the crowed watched on in awe. Then Makarov came into view wearing a bright costume and what looked like cat ears as he did some silly dance._

_Having gotten one last look at the parade Dream-Laxus closed his eyes and made to finally leave but his eyes snapped open and he spun back around. Each and every member had one hand raised high to the sky, forming the signal that he himself had made up as a child._

_It meant: 'No matter where you are, even if I cannot see you, I will be watching over you.''_

_It was doubtful that any more than a handful of people even knew it's meaning but regardless, the sight of it was enough to bring Dream-Laxus to tears._

_''Not a bad send-off, eh? Wish I got that when I go out on a job.''_

_Hearing the voice, Dream-Laxus wiped the tears from his eyes. ''That's when you're not spending all your time behind the bar.''_

_''Hey now, I'll have you know it's a very rewarding experience.''_

_''Uh huh, I'm sure.'' Standing beside him was a black haired young man, whose body was sported injuries from the battles a few days ago. The pair shared a knowing smile._

_''Come on, I'll walk with you.''_

_The two walked side by side until the reached the mountainous outskirts of Magnolia where from the height they were at, the town emitted a magnificent multicoloured glow. They sat on the edge of the path with their feet hanging over the edge._

_''So, where're you gonna go first?''_

_''No idea, I guess I'll just see where my feet take me.''_

_His friend laughed at the response. ''It looks like our fight is going to have to be put on hold yet again, isn't it?''_

_''Looks like it.'' The scene suddenly fogged over and they were now stood facing each other._

_''Alright! When you come back to Fairy Tail me, you and Mystogan will have a fight to decide which of us is the strongest, once and for all!''_

_''Count on it.'' The pair firmly clasped each other's hands and shook, the challenge set._

_''Take care, Laxus.''_

_''The same to you.''_

_**-Dream End-**_

Laxus was wrenched from his sleep by a knocking at the door. Half asleep, he threw his cloak on and took a look out the window; it was morning and the ground was coated in a thick layer of snow, thicker than any that ever fell down south. More knocks came from the door.

''Yes?'' he asked, opening the door. Standing there was the barmaid.

''Umm, I'm sorry but we've got a problem.''

''What is it?''

''Follow me please.''

She led him downstairs to the bar where the man from the night before was waiting. ''They've been demanding to see you.''

By 'they' he was referring to the large gang that was standing outside led by the three who Laxus had beaten up before. They were all armed and clearly looking for a fight.

''I'll handle this, it won't take long,'' he said as he walked out, throwing his hood back up. As soon as he stepped out, the crowd began jeering.

''We're gonna pay you back for last night!''

''You've got no chance!''

He just stood there and waited until they all quietened a bit before making a gesture with his hand.

''Bring it.''

It was over in less than a minute; such people were easy to defeat, especially to a mage of Fairy Tail. With the nuisences dealt with, Laxus considered going back inside to get a few hours sleep but decided against it. Dreams were nice but if he didn't keep walking he would never get anywhere.

Instead he just walked away, continuing on his journey which would one day lead him back home, to his family.


End file.
